The Best Of Them All
by Airene Archerway
Summary: 40 characters from the Kane Chronicles have been pitted against each other to see who is the best of them all. Vote for your favorite characters!
1. Chapter 1

36 Magicians, gods and goddesses plus a shabti found themselves in a dark room...

The room had a gigantic screen, a few doors leading to other rooms, and banners everywhere. The banners read stuff like "Only One Can Win" or "Vote for your favorite character.

They were all confused.

Suddenly, the screen flickers to life, a girl with long, black hair and black eyes came on screen.

"Greetings!" she said, a smile on her seemingly evil face "You are here today because, The Kane Chronicles, a series of Carter and Sadie's adventures, are filled with awesome characters. But who is the most awesome?" She paused, turning to a non-existent audience "You, the readers of this fic will vote on who is!" The screen separated into two, showing a list of their names. "A bracket has been made for example:" Carter Kane vs. Sadie Kane flickered on to the screen, "In your reviews/PM's you will specify which character is better. Here is the list. These match ups have been chosen randomly."

Carter Kane vs. Anubis

Sadie Kane vs. Felix _(the penguin obsessed trainee in ToF)_

Bast vs. Walt Stone

Horus vs. Alyssa _(the trainee in ToF who follows the path of Geb)_

Isis vs. Jaz

Nekhbet vs. Doughboy

Osiris vs. Ruby Kane

Julius Kane vs. Khufu

Amos Kane vs. Bes

Tawaret _(hippo) _vs. Apophis

Set vs. Vladmir Menshikov

Nephthysis vs. Cleo _(the trainee from Rio)_

Julian _(trainee with big feet) _vs. Michel Desjardins

Iskandar vs. Zia Rashid

Babi vs. Philip of Macedonia

Liz vs. Mad Claude _(the ghost in ToF)_

Muffin vs. Thoth

Emma vs. Khonsu

Leroy _(Set Animal) _ vs. Nut

Geb vs. Ammit the Devourer

The screen went back to the girl "Happy voting."

* * *

><p><em>Instructions<em>

1. Look at the list of matchups

2. From each matchup, decide whom you like better.

3. Say your votes for each match up in a PM or preferably a review

4. The results will come out once I get enough votes, thus eliminating half of the characters. Making it 18

5. It will go on and on, from 18 after voting it will become 9, 9 becomes four* and so on.

*When it becomes 9, an extra character will be eliminated

And now my dear readers, I leave you yo vote.

-A


	2. Chapter 2

Tally

Anubis- 12

Carter- 3

_Apparently, people like the jackal-headed god of toilet paper over the main protagonist of the story_

Sadie- 6 TIE

Felix- 6 TIE

_Penguins are supposedly equal to having an awesome sharp tongue and being one of the most powerful magicians ever_

Bast- 11

Walt- 1

_A victory for cats everywhere._

Horus- 6 TIE

Alyssa- 6 TIE

_The arrogant falcon-headed god ties with the trainee who follows the path of Geb._

Jaz- 7

Isis- 4

_Jaz wins._

Doughboy_-_ 10

Nekhbet- 2

_The Supreme-Force-Who-Crushes-His-Enemies wins over Nekhbet._

Julius- 4

Khufu- 8

_Baboon domination!_

Ruby- 9

Osiris- 3

_Ruby Wins_

Bes- 8

Amos- 4

_The dwarf god wins over Chief Lector Amos._

Apophis- 8

Tawaret- 4

_God of chaos vs. god of hippos. The first one won._

Set- 11

Vladmir- 1

_The rockin' red reaper wins over the evil ice cream man._

Cleo- 7

Nepthysis- 5

_Cleo from Rio wins over water goddess_

Desjardins- 7

Julian- 5

_Desjardins triumphs over big feet!_

Zia- 11

Iskandar- 2

_Nothing much to say here._

Philip- 11

Babi- 1

_The crocodile shabti wins!_

Liz- 6 TIE

Mad Claude- 6 TIE

_It's a tie between a mad ghost and one of Sadie's boy crazy friends!_

Thoth- 7

Muffin- 5

_Tooth wins._

Khonsu- 6

Emma- 5

_Emma wins._

Nut- 7

Leroy- 5

_The set animal loses vs. the Star Spangled Goddess_

Geb- 4

Ammit- 8

_Behold Ammit the Devourer triumphs over the earth god_

A bit less than half of the 40 disappear leaving 23 (I guess). One of the match-ups in the bracket is Horus vs. Jaz vs. Geb. Which means the two lowest will be eliminated.

And now for the new bracket.

Anubis vs. Nut

Sadie vs. Bast

Felix vs. Alyssa

Horus vs. Jaz vs. Ammit (this has three options because Ammit would be left out if not)

Doughboy vs. Khufu

Ruby vs. Bes

Apophis vs. Set

Cleo vs. Desjardins

Zia vs. Phillip of Macedonia

Liz vs. Thoth

Mad Claude vs. Khonsu

Happy Voting!

-A


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry there has been a mistake!

I accidentally put Geb instead of Ammit! *Facepalm* I'm so sorry! For all those who already voted for Geb vs. Jaz vs. Horus. Could you please vote again? I'm so sorry! Thank you all!

Horus vs. Jaz vs. Ammit (this has three options because Ammit would be left out if not)

-A


	4. Chapter 4

**Anubis- 9  
><strong>Nut – 4

_The god of funerals beats the goddess of the sky. _

**Sadie - 7  
><strong>Bast – 6

_Main female protagonist beats the cat goddess._

**Felix - 7  
><strong>Alyssa – 6

_Penguins beat earth._

Horus - 2  
><strong>Jaz - 8<br>**Ammit – 2

_The sympathetic blonde girl from Nashville beats the arrogant god; Horus, and Ammit the devourer._

**Doughboy - 6 ½  
><strong>Khufu – 5 ½

_He-who-crushes-his-enemies beats the baboon._

Ruby - 6  
><strong>Bes – 7<strong>

_The dwarf god is victorious!_

Apophis - 2  
><strong>Set – 11<strong>

_Rockin' Red Reaper beats the main antagonist of the series._

**Cleo - 7  
><strong>Desjardins – 5

_Cleo, from Rio, beats Desjardins._

**Zia - 10  
><strong>Phillip of Macedonia – 3

_The fire elementalist love interest of Carter Kane moves on. Although the albino shabti crocodile does not._

Liz - 6  
><strong>Thoth – 7<strong>

_Tooth wins._

**Mad Claude - 7  
><strong>Khonsu – 6

_Crazy ghost vs. gambling god of the moon. Another underdog victory._

Half of the crowd in the room disappeared once more. Some of the remaining were relieved they weren't eliminated; the others were pissed at the girl who had brought them here for a meaningless competition.

"Greetings characters." The girl flickers on the giant screen once more. "We're almost at the final round." She then turns to an invisible audience. "Happy voting."

The matchups appeared on the screen.

_Anubis vs. Jaz_

_Sadie vs. Doughboy_

_Felix vs. Cleo vs. Thoth_

_Bes vs. Set_

_Zia vs. Mad Claude _

Each one in the room turned to face their opponent, some were upset at who they were paired with, others were happy as they thought they could surely happen, and one in the room, one who was really annoyed by this girl, was hoping he could lose just so he could get out of the place. **(Not saying who)**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anubis - 7**

Jaz – 2

_Annie prevails!_

Sadie - 4

**Doughboy – 5**

_Doughboy beats the female protagonist of the series._

**Felix – 4 ½ **

Cleo – ½ 1

Thoth – 3

_Penguins beat earth and wisdom!_

Bes - 1

**Set – 8**

_The Rockin' Red Reaper wins!_

**Zia - 6**

Mad Claude – 3

_Zia wins._

Half left the room once more. The person who wanted to leave was still there, although he wondered why so much people favored him over that dwarf god. The girl flickered on the screen.

"I see you're still enjoying my hospitality." She then eyed the rockin' red reaper. "But, we still have a few more matchups to go in order to see, which one of you is the awesomest, greatest, coolest-"

"Shut up!" One said throwing a rock at the screen.

"You shut up you stupid shabti." She continued. "Point is, it's almost over. So all of you can go back to wherever you came from." The matchups flickered on the screen again.

* * *

><p><em>Anubis vs. Doughboy vs. Zia<em>

_Felix vs. Set_

* * *

><p>"We're down to the final five." She said, speaking to her imaginary audience once more. "Next chapter will be the final two. "Happy voting" she then turned back to the characters in the room. "And may the odds be <em>ever<em> in your favor."

The screen went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"_THE VOTES ARE IN… THE FINAL TWO SHALL BATTLE IT OUT IN AN AWESOME GAME WHICH SHALL-"_

"Stop being so melodramatic."

"Sheesh, fine." The girl on the screen says with a small glare. "And presenting…"

**_Anubis- 11  
><em>**_Zia- 3  
><em>_Doughboy- 5_

_Felix- 9  
><em>**_Set- 10_**

The scene flickers back to the face of the girl, her brown eyes wide with mock-horror "Le gasp! Father versus son!"

Anubis and Set glares at the girl on the screen as Felix, Zia, and Doughboy disappears.

"Shut up." Anubis says

"I don't care. I'm gonna go back to being overly dramatic." The girl continues. "Father versus son. The rockin' red reaper versus the god of toilet paper. Annie versus Set. Sadie's love interest versus the dude who was a good guy turn bad guy. Annie-"

"Stop it." Set remarks.

"Fine." the girl replies "Anyways, you heard what I said. It's father versus son. Leave your votes in the reviews. May the odds be ever in your favor and whatever." She then turns to the remaining characters. "Good luck." She vanishes from the screen, leaving two very confused gods.

Their names are on two different screens now.

* * *

><p>ANUBIS<p>

OR

SET?

YOUR PICK

* * *

><p>-A<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The two screens lit up again, hurting their eyes.

"Hello." the girl said. "One courageous man and woman have been chosen to-" She then looks down at the two with a confused expression. "Shucks! Wrong fic! Anyway, the two of you have been voted as the two best characters in the series.

"The voters have put in their votes. And we will see which one of you really is better"

The two screens containing their names became brighter.

The numbers on Anubis's screen started to change... "And Anubis received." the numbers come to a stop. "an **11**." (**AN: **Irony, it's Katniss Everdeen's training score.) "While Set received..." The numbers no the other screen start to whir like it did on the other. "An **8**"

**Anubis- 11**

Set- 8

Set poofed away, back to wherever he came from. "Congratulations Anubis! You won! You are the best character! Why aren't you smiling?"

"Should I?"

"Yes you should because the people like you best!" Anubis did an epic fail of a smile and poofed back to the duat. Which means...

_**ANUBIS IS THE WINNER! ANUBIS IS THE WINNER!**_

_**-A**_


End file.
